


Forbidden Fruit

by bakayaro_onna



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-21
Updated: 2005-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakayaro_onna/pseuds/bakayaro_onna
Summary: Oneshot. What happens when Shuichi discovers the temptation is just too great for Eiri?
Relationships: Shindou Shuuichi & Yuki Eiri, Shindou Shuuichi/Yuki Eiri
Kudos: 1





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> **Forbidden Fruit**
> 
> **By:** bakayaro onna  
>  **Completed** : December 21, 2005  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation. Maki Murakami, Sony, TokyoPop and The RightStuf do.
> 
>  **Summary:** What happens when Shuichi discovers the temptation is just too great for Eiri?
> 
> Thanks to Joules and Aja for their super-quick betas!  
>   
> 
> 
> * * *

The spherical seductive orbs taunt him. They look full and juicy. He knows better than to look at them, let alone touch them, so he moves away quickly. He halts, turns around and slowly walks back to the sirens beckoning him.

He should not even consider it. He knows the appalling misfortune it will cause if he even gets near one. He stands, staring at temptation, drinking in the mingled arousing scents through his excited nose, then gives up the fight and surrenders. He selects one, just one, choosing a single entity with beautiful rosy skin and no blemishes, and invites it back to his place.

Everything else is forgotten when he arrives back home. He gently bathes it. He craves it now but he knows it will be even better if its temperature is prepared just so. Reluctantly, he leaves it for a while, promising to return shortly.

He looks up from his work and contemplates the clock. Two hours have passed and he realizes the desire is welling up within him. He searches it out and finds it ready and willing. It is his for the taking.

A knife, a slice through the thin skin, juices pouring out along the sharp metal's edge. A taste, a sigh, the spurting liquid filling his mouth, slaking his lust. The blade continues to drip fluids as each cut reveals the firm pale flesh beneath. Ecstasy flowing around his tongue, running down his hands and chin, puddling on the table where the remnants lie scattered.

A door slams and panic rises. It is too early – he is caught in the act! He hears the light-hearted greeting and freezes where he sits, heart pounding in his ears.

Into view steps his partner, his lover, his mate. The man in the doorway hesitates and stares aghast as he witnesses the messy debacle in front of him.

"Ah, fucking Hell, Eiri! You ate an apple, _again_ , and you KNOW you are allergic to them! You will be jetting around the place in less than an hour and it is going to stink to high heaven in here the rest of the night! Eeewww!"

**Author's Note:**

> I do not give permission for this or any of my work to be posted on third-party websites such as Goodreads and e-booktree.com. It is meant for private enjoyment of the reader and not to be broadcast or posted on any other site other than this account on AO3, bakayaro onna on fanfiction.net or my tumblr, bakayaroonna. Finally, do not post this anywhere else without my permission and do not try and pass it off as your work. Thank you.


End file.
